My Tutor
by Cuttiekyu94
Summary: Kihyun Story, Don't read if you don't like it, thank you :)
1. Chapter 1

**My Tutor**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Kim Sojin (OC)**

 **Shim Changmin**

 **Park Jung Soo/Leeteuk, dll**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Warning :BL, Typo(s)**

 **Happy Reading**

KRING KRING KRING, alarm berbunyi nyaring di sebuah kamar dengan nuansa biru, alarm yang diletakkan di atas meja tepat di samping ranjang itu masih terus berbunyi, tidak menyerah untuk membangunan si pemilik kamar yang masih bergelung dengan nyamannya di bawah selimut tebal diatas tempat tidur single bednya. Namun sepertinya suara nyaring dari alarm itu tidak membuat namja yang masih tertidur itu terusik.

"berisik" gumam namja yang masih bersembunyi di balik selimut itu, mulai terganggu dengan alarm yang sudah berbunyi sejak satu jam yang lalu. "arghhh baiklah – baiklah" ucapnya menyerah dan akhirnya mau keluar dari dalam selimutnya, namja manis yang terlihat masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya itu tampak duduk di atas kasurnya sambil sesekali menguap lebar, rambutnya yang acak – acakan semakin berantakkan saat jemari lentik itu mengacak rambutnya.

"kau sangat berisik!" marahnya pada si alarm yang tidak salah apapun dan hanya menjalankan tugasnya untuk membangunkan si pemilik kamar. Dengan cepat kyuhyun meraih alarmnya dan menekan tombol off untuk menghentikan suara nyaring yang mengganggu tidurnya itu.

"hoaaammmm" kyuhyun, si pemilik kamar itu menguap lebar, matanya memperhatikan kamarnya yang cukup berantakan, buku – buku dengan ukuran tebal masih tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya dalam keadaan terbuka. Ahh melihatnya kyuhyun jadi sebal, karna buku – buku itulah dia kekurangan tidur, bayangkan saja, dia baru bisa tertidur pukul tiga pagi karna harus belajar untuk ujian prakteknya hari ini. Ohh tunggu dulu, sepertinya kyuhyun melupakan sesuatu.

"oh shit!" kyuhyun mengumpat sambil melempar selimutnya asal saat mengingat mengapa dia sampai rela begadang untuk belajar, "ujianku" gumamnya panik, namja manis itu melirik alarmnya yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan kurang sepuluh menit, "yak!, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku lebih awal" marahnya, tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu kyuhyn langsung mengambil celana jeans birunya yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamarnya, selanjutnya mengambil sweater coklat dari dalam lemarinya untuk menggantikan t-shirt lusuh yang menemaninya tidur semalam, dengan secepat kilat namja manis itu memakainya, disisirnya asal rambutnya yang berantakan lalu memasukkan barang – barangnya ke dalam tas ranselnya dengan asal, dia tidak punya waktu lagi, ujiannya akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi, dan perjalanan dari apartemennya ke kampus membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua puluh menit menggunakan sepedanya.

"tidak ada waktu lagi" gumamnya, namja manis itu memakai sepatunya, dia sudah hendak meninggalkan kamarnya saat tiba – tiba dia mengingat sesuatu, namja manis itu lalu menghadap ke sebuah foto yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya, membungkuk dalam pada dua sosok paruh baya yang berdiri mengapit sosoknya saat berusia 15 tahun dengan senyuman hangat menghias di wajah mereka.

"eomma, appa, doakan kyu ujian dengan sukses" ucap kyuhyun sambil tersenyum ke arah kedua orangtuanya yang telah tenang di surga, setiap hari kyuhyun memang tidak pernah lupa meminta restu pada kedua orangtuanya. "kyu pergi dulu" pamitnya ceria lalu meninggalkan apartemen yang ditinggalinya seorang diri itu.

BRAK, belum sampai semenit kyuhyun meninggalkan kamarnya kyuhyun sudah kembali, lalu menyambar jas berwarna putih yang tersampir di kursi belajarnya, "bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan jas praktekmu kyuhyun" gumamnya sambil memukul dahinya pelan, merutuki dirinya yang sangat pelupa.

.

.

Kyuhyun melajukan sepedanya dengan kecepatan tinggi memasuki lingkungan kampusnya, sesekali namja manis itu berteriak meminta orang – orang menyingkir dari jalannya. "arghh ahjussi awas" teriaknya saat melihatnya ahjussi penjaga kampus muncul secara tiba – tiba di depan jalur sepedanya.

"astaga!" ahjussi yang biasa dipanggil hwang ahjussi itu langsung melompat untuk menghindari sepeda kyuhyun, beruntung dia memiliki reflek yang sangat bagus. "kyuhyun-ahhh!" teriaknya, sudah biasa meneriaki mahasiswa yang memang berlangganan telat seperti kyuhyun.

"mian ahjussi, kyu buru – buru" teriak kyuhyun tanpa menoleh ke belakang dan tetap melajukan sepedanya.

"ck, anak itu" decak ahjussi hwang sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"permisi, permisi!" teriak kyuhyun dan Ckitt, kyuhyun langsung mengerem sepedanya begitu sampai di tempat parkir yang tampak kosong, tidak perduli kalau dia memarkir sepedanya bukan di tempat yang tepat, dia sedang buru – buru saat ini.

Kyuhyun berlari di sepanjang koridor menuju ruang prakteknya sambil memakai jas berwarna putih untuk pakteknya hari ini, kyuhyun melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, dia sudah terlambat sepuluh menit lebih dan park uisanim dosen yang sangatlah disiplin.

"kyuhyun-ah, hari ini tidak ada yang kau lupakan lagi kan?, jangan – jangan kau lupa memakai sepatumu lagi" ejek salah satu teman kyuhyun dari kelas lain saat melihat kyuhyun berlari dengan terburu – buru, ucapan namja itu mengundang tawa teman – teman lainnya, menertawakan kyuhyun yang dikenal sebagai pelupa dan ceroboh, ohh kyuhyun tentu masih ingat beberapa hari yang lalu dia datang ke kampus menggunakan sendal karna lupa memakai sepatu, dan seharian dia sukses menjadi bahan ejekan teman – temannya.

"maaf saja, aku sedang tidak sempat meladenimu, dongwan-ssi" sahut kyuhyun tanpa memelankan larinya.

Akhirnya kyuhyun sampai juga di depan ruang prakteknya, namja manis itu mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karna terus berlari sepanjang koridor. "argh pintunya tertutup" kesal kyuhyun sambil menatap pintu di depannya, pintu ditutup itu artinya park uisa sudah datang.

Diam – diam kyuhyun mengintip ke dalam dari jendela, dilihatnya park uisa sedang berdiri di depan kelas sambil menjelaskan sesuatu, kyuhyun menatap ke arah teman – temannya mencari sosok paling tinggi di antara mereka, ketemu, sosok tinggi itu duduk di bagian tengah kelas sambil bergerak – gerak gelisah.

"changmin-ah" panggil kyuhyun pelan, tidak mungkin dia berteriak memanggil sahabatnya itu, bisa – bisa park uisa langsung melihatnya dan menghukumnya karna terlambat. "aishh, mana dia dengar" gumam kyuhyun, "stt sttt youngmin" panggil kyuhyun pada temannya yang duduk dekat jendela.

"kyu ..."

"sttttt" kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di depan bibir sebelum youngmin memanggil namanya.

"kau terlambat lagi" ucap youngmin dengan nada pelan, yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh kyuhyun.

"itu tidak penting, tolong panggilkan changmin" pinta kyuhyun

"arra" sahut youngmin, namja tampan itu mencolek teman di sampingnya untuk memanggil changmin, begitu seterusnya sampai akhirnya pesan itu sampai pada namja tinggi bernama changmin.

Kyuhyun yang sudah bersender lemas di dekat jendela langsung menegakkan tubuhnya begitu changmin menoleh ke arahnya, kyuhyun bisa melihat ekspresi lega sekaligus kesal di wajah tampan sahabatnya itu, ohh changmin pasti marah, namja tinggi itu sudah memperingatinya untuk tidak terlambat semalam.

"changmin-ah bantu aku masuk" ucap kyuhyun pelan, agar changmin dapat membaca gerakan bibirnya

"masuk saja, dan minta maaf pada park uisa" balas changmin

"kau mau aku mati di tangan park uisa, aku sudah terlambat minggu lalu" ucap kyuhyun lagi

Changmin menghela nafas pasrah, dia harus memikirkan cara agar dapat mengalihkan perhatian park uisa dan kyuhyun bisa masuk.

"uisa" panggil changmin sambil mengacungkan tangannya

"ya ada apa changmin-ssi?' tanya park uisa sambil membenarkan letak kacamata minusnya.

"e-eumm ada yang ingin aku tanyakan" ucap changmin ragu

"ne silahkan" ucap park uisa tegas membuat changmin langsung panas dingin di kursinya, otaknya tiba – tiba saja blank, dia tidak tau harus bertanya apa.

"masalah eumm uh itu,a-anatomi" ucap changmin spontan saat melihat buku anatomi yang menyembul dari dalam tasnya, ucapan changmin ini langsung disambut tawa oleh teman – teman sekelasnya dan juga kernyitan bingung dari park uisa.

"kau tau itu bukan tugasku changmin haksaeng" sahut park uisa

"n-ne" sahut changmin, namja tampan itu ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri, kenapa dia mengatakan hal itu, padahal anatomi itu mata kuliah jung saem di perkuliahan berikutnya. Ahh benar – benar pabo.

"tapi baiklah, karna kau sudah bertanya saya akan menjawabnya" ucap park uisa, membuat changmin lega, "bagian mana yang membuatmu bingung changmin - ssi?" tanya park uisa.

Changmin langsung mengambil buku anatominya dan maju ke depan, dibukanya bukunya dengan asal, lalu menunjukkannya pada park uisa, namja tinggi itu hanya perlu membuat park uisa sibuk. Di belakang badannya changmin mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya yang bebas agar kyuhyun cepat masuk selama uisa park sibuk dengannya.

"kau memang penyelamatku" pekik kyuhyun pelan, namja manis itu mendekap tas ranselnya di dada sambil berjalan mengendap – depan melalui bangku – bangku bagian belakang sambil berjongkok, teman – temannya hanya diam seolah – olah tidak melihat kyuhyun masuk, mereka memang sudah biasa kyuhyun menyelinap ke dalam kelas, namja manis ceroboh itu memang langganan terlambat.

Setelah menemukan kursi kosong kyuhyun langsung duduk seolah – olah tidak terjadi apa – apa, ohh tidak lupa mengeluarkan bukunya dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"apa sudah jelas changmin - ssi?" tanya park uisa

"ne, terimakasih uisa" ucap changmin sopan

"kau bisa kembali ke kursimu" ucap park uisa, dokter sekaligus dosen yang masih berusia muda itu lalu melirik sekilas ke arah kyuhyun duduk, dia bukan tidak tau kalau ada penyusup yang baru saja masuk ke kelasnya, dia juga bukan tidak tau kalau changmin berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya, siapapun tau changmin paling pintar dalam anatomi.

"baiklah, sesuai janji minggu lalu kita akan mulai ujian praktek hari ini" ucap park uisa, membuat para mahasiswa langsung tegang, "aku akan mengabsen kalian satu persatu, ahn yeseul, nam joo hyuk" panggil uisa park satu persatu, "cho kyuhyun" panggilnya

"ne" sahut kyuhyun

"oh, tumben sekali kau sudah duduk di kelasku tanpa terlambat kyuhyun-ssi, dan kuharap kali ini tidak ada yang kau lupakan lagi" ucap uisa park mengundang tawa para mahasiswa di dalam kelas.

"ne uisanim, jas praktek, buku dan eumm sepatu, saya tidak melupakannya uisa nim" jawab kyuhyun

"baguslah, dan semoga kali ini kau bisa lulus ujian praktekku"

"ne, saya berusaha keras untuk ujian kali ini" ucap kyuhyun semangat

"akan kita lihat kerja kerasmu nanti, baiklah semuanya silahkan kalian mencari pasangan untuk praktek kali ini" ucap park uisa

Seisi kelas mulai sibuk untuk mencari pasangan, praktek kali ini adalah memasang infus, kemampuan dasar yang harus dimiliki oleh setiap calon dokter. Mereka harus berpasangan dan bergantian praktek memasang infus pada partner masing – masing, dan disitulah park uisa akan menilai pekerjaan mereka. Park uisa memang sengaja membuat mereka praktek dengan manusia asli dan bukannnya boneka ataupun alat peraga agar setiap siswa memiliki rasa tanggung jawab pada partner masing – masing.

"kau denganku saja" "ayo kita berpasangan" kata – kata itu memenuhi kelas tapi tidak ada satupun yang mengajak kyuhyun berkelompok, bukan apa – apa, mereka hanya takut, kyuhyun itu sangat ceroboh, dan dalam ujian praktek sebelumnya, kyuhyun membuat lengan temanya membengkak karna salah tempat menyuntik.

"apa sudah?" tanya park uisa

"nee" sahut mereka bersamaan

"kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya park uisa sambil menatap kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di tengah kelas sendirian.

"saya belum mendapat pasangan uisanim" ucap kyuhyun, park uisa menatap kyuhyun lalu menatap siswa yang lain. "apa ada yang mau menjadi sukarelawan menjadi pasangan kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya park uisa, namja tampan ini tau jumlah siswa di kelas ini ganjil dan pasti ada satu siswa yang akan menjadi sukarelawan menjadi partner yang tidak mendapat pasangan.

Changmin menatap kyuhyun dan teman – temannya secara bergantian, namja tinggi itu bisa melihat ekspresi kecewa di wajah manis kyuhyun karna yang lainnya hanya diam saja, dan kalau tidak ada yang bersedia bisa – bisa kyuhyun akan dibantu oleh park uisa dan kalau sampai kyuhyun membuat kesalahan sedikit saja, bisa – bisa kyuhyun tidak lulus dalam ujian ini. Changmin senndiri sudah berpasangan dengan minji, karna teman sekelasnya itu sudah meminta menjadi partnernya sejak pagi.

"kalau tidak ada baiklah, saya akan ..."

"saya uisa" ucap changmin spontan sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi – tinggi sebelum park uisa menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"changmin-ssi? Benar kau bersedia?' tanya park uisa meyakinkan

"n-ne" ucap changmin dengan nada pelan, entah bagaimana jadinya pergelangan tangannya nanti.

"baiklah, bersiap dengan pasangan masing – masih, saya akan menilai kalian satu persatu, dan kyuhyun-ssi, kau akan mulai setelah minji-ssi" ucp park uisa

"ne" sahut kyuhyun

Praktek berjalan dengan lancar, teman – teman kyuhyun termasuk changmin berhasil memasang infus dengan prosedur dan tempat yang tepat, dan sekarang giliran kyuhyun. Changmin berjalan ke arah kyuhyun dengan perasaan takut, changmin hanya berharap kyuhyun melakukannya dengan tepat dan bisa lulus ujian praktek kali ini.

"kyu kau yakin sudah belajar semalam?" tanya changmin dengan berbisik

"kau fikir karna apa aku terlambat, aku sudah menghapal cara yang benar kau tenang saja" jawab kyuhyun menenangkan walau tangannya yang memegang jarum infus tampak bergetar, terlihat sekali kalau kyuhyun tegang membuat changmin yang akan menjadi 'korban' kyuhyun ikut tegang.

Kyuhyun mulai berkonsentrasi pada jarum ditangannya dan pegelangan tangan changmin, "kyu?" panggil changmin

"hmmm?" sahut kyuhyun

"kau tidak mandi ya?" tanya changmin

"ne?, bagaimana kau tau?" tanya kyuhyunn mengalihkan perhatiannya sekilas untuk menatap changmin yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"jejak air liurmu masih ada" jawab changmin sambil menahan tawa

"huh?" kyuhyun reflek menyentuh pipi dekat bibirnya, "lindungi aku" ucap kyuhyun, namja manis itu menitipkan sebentar jarumnya pada changmin lalu mengelap pipinya dengan lengan bajunya, aishh memalukan sekali, jangan – jangan sejak pagi orang – orang melihat ini. "sudah hilang?" tanya kyuhyun

"ne" sahut changmin sambil menahan senyum, sebenarnya dia sengaja mengatakannya agar kyuhyun lebih rileks

"bagaimana, kalian sudah siap?" tanya park uisa

"ne" sahut kyuhyun yakin

"tarik nafas dalam – dalam" bisik changmin

Kyuhyun menuruti ucapan changmin, namja manis itu menarik nafas dalam, matanya fokus pada jarum dan pergelangan tangan changmin untuk mencari pembuluh vena changmin, kyuhyun mulai mengoleskan alkohol ke kulit changmin, kyuhyun berusaha mempraktekkan isi buku yang dibacanya semalaman, dia sangat yakin kali ini park uisa akan meluluskannya dengan mudah.

Diiringi tatapan teman – teman sekelasnya dan juga uisa park kyuhyun mulai mengarahkan jarum itu ke kulit changmin, sedangkan changmin langsung memejamkan matanya pasrah, demi persahabatan mereka yang sudah berjalan hampir lima belas tahun, dia harus menghadapi ini.

"aku mulai" ucap kyuhyun dan namja manis itu menusukkan jarum itu ke kulit changmin.

"Arghhhhhh" teriak changmin begitu kyuhyun menancapkan jarumnya, "appo!" ringis changmin

"mwo?! Changmian-ah gwenchana?" tanya kyuhyun panik melihat changmin memekik sambil memegang pergelangan tangannya. "sepertiya aku menusuk di tempat yang salah, ottohke?" ucap kyuhyun panik

"akan kucoba sekali lagi" ucap kyuhyun sambil mencoba menusukkan jarum itu ke lain tempat,dan sekali lagi teriakan changmin terdengar pilu di ruangan kelas yang cukup luas itu.

.

.

"changmin-ah ini minummu, bagaimana tanganmu?" tanya kyuhyun khawatir sambil menyerahkan sekaleng cola dingin pada changmin, saat ini keduanya sedang duduk di kantin kyunghee yang ramai, menikmati makan siang setelah melewati ujian praktek yang berakhir dengan kehebohan yang disebabkan oleh kyuhyun.

Changmin melirik tangannya yang sedikit membengkak karna adegan salah tusuk kyuhyun, rasa nyeri dan sedikit perih pun masih dirasakan changmin. "gwenchana, park uisa sudah mengobatinya, akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari" jawab changmin menenangkan, dia tidak suka melihat wajah bersalah kyuhyun.

"mianhae" lirih kyuhyun

"hei, gwenchana, wajar bukan kalau salah, kita semua baru belajar, aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan menjadi dokter yang hebat" ucap changmin menyemangati

"entahlah,aku tidak yakin" kyuhyun merebahkan kepalanya ke atas meja kantin dengan lesu, semangatnya menguap, entah sudah keberapa kalinya dia membuat masalah dalam ujian praktek, "apa yang teman – teman bilang benar, aku tidak berbakat menjadi dokter" gumam kyuhyun

"ck, kau jangan dengarkan mereka, mereka tidak tau apapun, kemana perginya kyuhyun yang bersemangat dan mengatakan ingin menjadi dokter hebat itu?" ucap changmin menyemangati, namja tampan ini tau benar bagaimana perjuangan kyuhyun untuk bisa memasuki fakultas kedokteran.

Changmin mengenal kyuhyun sejak kecil, changmin tau kyuhyun bukanlah anak yang bodoh, kyuhyun justru terkenal jenius, terlihat dari berapa banyaknya dia meraih juara saat sekolah dasar dan di junior high school, bahkan orang – orang bilang suatu saat nanti kyuhyun akan menjadi orang sukses, namun semuanya berubah karna kecelakaan yang menimpa keluarga kyuhyun saat mereka berlibur ke pulau jeju, mobil yang dikendarai appa kyuhyun masuk ke jurang karena tertabrak sebuah truk yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, kedua orangtua kyuhyun meninggal karna terlambat di tangani, sedangkan kyuhyun, namja manis itu harus mengalami keadaan koma selama dua bulan, bahkan saat kyuhyun tersadar kyuhyun harus menerima keadaan kalau orangtuanya telah tiada dan dirinya sudah tidak sama seperti dulu lagi, cidera otak yang dialaminya membuat otaknya tidak berfungsi seperti dulu, kyuhyun sering melupakan banyak hal, namun semua itu tidak membuatnya menyerah pada mimpnya untuk menjadi dokter, terlebih dia sudah berjanji pada kedua orangtuanya yang telah tiada kalau suatu saat nanti dia akan menjadi dokter hebat. Tidak perduli semua orang yang dulu menyanjungnya sekarang mencibirnya karna menganggap mimpinya yang terlalu 'mustahil', kyuhyun kan tetap berjuang.

"dengar aku, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang tidak ada yang tidak bisa dicapai oleh kerja keras, niat dan usaha" ucap changmin mengingatkan. "paman pasti akan kecewa kala kau seperti ini" ucapnya lagi

Kyuhyun terdiam memikirkan ucapan changmin, dia sudah melewati banyak hal untuk mencapai tahap ini,dan dia tidak ingin menjadi orang yang akan menyesal karna menyerah di tengah jalan. "kau benar changmi-ah, aku benar – benar bodoh sampai berfikiran untuk berhenti hanya karna ujian prakteku mendapat E" ucap kyuhyun

"jadi park uisa memberimu nilai E?"tanya changmin, setelah mengobatinya tadi park uisa memang memanggil kyuhyun ke ruangannya.

"ne, kau tau sendiri park uisa, dia tidak akan meloloskan mahasiswa yang memang belum bisa, dia memang sangat kejam" sahut kyuhyun sambil bergidig ngeri

"lalu?" tanya changmin

"molla, park uisa memintaku menemuinya lagi setelah perkuliahan selesai nanti" jawab kyuhyun sambil meminum bubble teanya yang sempat terlupakan tadi.

.

.

TOK TOK, kyuhyun mengetuk pintu ruangan park uisa, namja manis itu melangkah masuk begitu mendengar suara park uisa mempersilahkannya masuk, kyuhyun memasuki ruangan yang lebih mirip seperti perpustakaan mini itu karna banyaknya buku – buku tebal yang di tata di rak dekat meja kerja park uisa.

"kyuhyun-ssi, duduklah" ucap park uisa

"ne" sahut kyuhyun, dengan gugup namja manis itu melangkah masuk, tangannya memegang jas praktek yang dipakainya tadi pagi, kyuhyun langsung mendudukkan dirinya di depan meja park uisa.

"apa kau tau kenapa aku memanggilmu kesini?" tanya park uisa dengan nada serius

"ani, mungkinkah uisa akan memberikan tugas lain karna praktekku yang mendapat E" tebak kyuhyun

"jawabanmu tidak bisa dibilang salah tidak bisa dibilang tepat kyuhyun-ssi" ucap park uisa membuat kyuhyun mengernyit bingung.

"maaf, maksud anda uisa?" tanya kyuhyun

Park uisa membuka berkas akademik kyuhyun, "kau lihat ini kyuhyun-ssi, nilai – nilaimu jauh tertinggal di bawah teman – temanmu, baik dalam teori maupun praktek" ucap park uisa, "kalau terus seperti ini kau tidak akan bisa lulus dan menjadi dokter" ucap park uisa terus terang.

"maaf uisa" sesal kyuhyun

"aku menawarkan satu solusi untukmu, kalau kau masih berkeinginan menjadi dokter setidaknya kau harus menyamai kemampuan teman – temanmu" ucap park uisa

"apa itu uisa?" ucap kyuhyun

"aku sudah mempersiaokan tutor untukmu, dia akan membantumu belajar baik dalam teori maupun praktek, apa kau sanggup?, dan nanti akau akan memberikanmu ujian praktek susulan untuk menggantikan praktek hari ini"

"ne, saya setuju uisa, saya akan berkerja keras" ucap kyuhyun semangat

"aku tidak membutuhkan kata – kata kyuhyun tapi bukti, semester depan nilaimu harus naik, berusahalah dengan keras, aku percaya padamu kyuhyun-ssi" ucap park uisa sungguh – sungguh, namja tampan ini percaya sejak pertama kali melihat kyuhyun saat tes wawancara, bahwa kyuhyun akan menjadi dokter yang hebat, yang bertanggungjawab pada pasiennya, dokter hebat itu bukan hanya harus pintar tapi hatinya harus iklas untuk menolong siapapun dalam kondisi apapun dan itulah yang dilihat jung soo dalam diri kyuhyun, kyuhyun memiliki hati yang tulus, karna itu jugalah dia mempertahankan kyuhyun agar bisa masuk ke kyunghee walaupun rekan – rekannya sempat menentang keras karna melihat riwayat kesehatan kyuhyun yang mengalami cidera otak parah.

"baiklah, ini sudah keputusanmu kyuhyun-ssi, dan aku akan mempertemukanmu dengannya besok pagi, karna itu besok datanglah keruanganku, jangan sampai terlambat apalagi sampai lupa" ucap park uisa memperingati kyuhyun dengan nada bercanda, beginilah sosok park jung soo kalau di luar kelas, sebenarnya dia adalah pribadi yang ramah dan juga hangat.

"siap bos" jawab kyuhyun menanggapinya juga dengan candaan, dia tau kapan saatnya harus berbicara serius ataupun santai dengan park uisa.

"baguslah, aku percaya padamu" ucap park uisa sambil mengacak rambut kyuhyun yang terasa lembut ditangannya. "tidak ada lagi yang ingin kukatakan, kau bisa keluar dan aku yakin saat ini sahabatmu itu sudah menunggumu"

Plak, kyuhyun menepuk dahinya pelan, dia lupa tentang changmin yang menunggunya diluar, "aku lupa" gumamnya sambil meringis, sedangkan park uisa tampak sudah biasa menghadapi sikap pelupa kyuhyun.

"jja pergilah, bisa gawat kalau dia kelaparan" usir uisa park

"ne, aku pergi dulu hyung, sampai besok" pamit kyuhyun sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu.

Jung soo masih memandang pintu yang tertutup itu setelah kyuhyun keluar, dokter muda itu menghela nafas panjang, "semoga 'dia' bisa membantumu kyu" gumamnya.

.

.

"jadi park uisa akan memberikanmu tutor?" tanya changmin begitu kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan park uisa dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi

"ne" sahut kyuhyun

"nugu?"

"molla, uisa tidak meberitahuku, dia hanya mengatakan besok aku akan bertemu dengannya, menurutmu siapa ya cwang?" tanya kyuhyun penasaran

"euhh molla, tapi kemungkinan park uisa memilih mahasiswa senior untuk menjadi tutormu, bisa saja jiyeong sunbae yang pintar itu, atau yoon jin sunbae kutu buku berkacamata itu" jawab changmin asal menyebutkan seniornya yang terkenal pintar.

"ahh molla, siapapun tutorku aku akan berusaha keras" ucap kyuhyun semangat

"aku akan membantumu, kalau ada yang ingin kau tanyakan kau bisa bertanya denganku"

"gomawo changmin-ah, kau memang sahabatku" ucap kyuhyun sambil memeluk changmin sekilas

"oh, kyu kau mau kuantar pulang?" tanya changmin begitu keduanya sampai di parkiran

"ahh anny, aku membawa sepedaku, aku memarkirnya di sa... MWO?! MANA SEPEDAKU!" pekik kyuhyun begitu melihat tempatnya memarkir sepeda tadi sudah digantikan oleh mobil mewah berwana hitam.

"wae?" tanya changmin

"sepedaku, tadi aku memarkirnya disini" ucap kyuhyun panik

"ingat – ingat lagi" ucap changmin

"tidak, aku yakin aku memarkirnya disini cwang" pekik kyuhyun

"apa ada yang tau siapa pemilik mobil ini?" tanya kyuhyun pada mahasiswa yang sedang duduk – duduk dekat parkiran

"ada apa?" tanya mahasiswa itu

"aku mencari sepedaku, tadi aku memarkirnya disana" jawab kyuhyun

"apa kau yakin? Bisa saja kau lupa memarkirnya? Atau jangan – jangan sebenarnya kau tidak membawanya, kau itu kan pelupa dan ceroboh kyuhyun-ssi" ucap mahasiswa itu diikuti tawa mengejek setelahnya.

"yak kau!" ucap changmin geram, dia ingin memukul namja yang mengatai sahabatnya itu, sejak dulu, dia memang memiliki naluri untuk melindungi kyuhyun.

"cwang sudahlah, sebaiknya kau membantuku mencarinya" ucap kyuhyun tenang, walau sebenarnya dia merasa sedikit sakit hati dengan ucapan mahasiswa itu, tapi dia tidak bisa marah ataupun protes yang mereka katakan memang benar.

"cwang kajja" kyuhyun menarik changmin menjauh sebelum temannya itu lepas kontrol, "kita tanya ahjussi hwang saja" ucap kyuhyun

Kyuhyun mengajak changmin menemui ahjussi hwang yang sedang bersantai di pos jaganya, "ahjussi!" panggilnya mengagetkan ahjussi yang sudah berusia cukup tua itu

"yak! Kyuhyun-ah tidak bisakah kau memanggilku dengan benar, aku ini sudah tua"protes ahjussi hwang

"mianhae, tapi ada hal penting yang ingin kutanyakan pada ahjussi"

"mwo?"

"sepedaku tidak ada, tadi pagi aku memarkirnya disana" ucap kyuhyun sambil menunjuk tempatnya memarkir sepedanya tadi pagi.

"ah, benar aku melihatnya" ucap ahjussi hwang, mengingat adegan dirinya yang hampir tertabrak sepeda kyuhyun tadi pagi.

"apa ahjussi tau itu mobil siapa?" tanya kyuhyun lagi

"setau ahjussi mobil itu milik kibum-ssi" jawab ahjussi hwang yakin

"kibum sunbae? Mahasiswa semester lima yang pendiam itu?" tanya changmin memastikan, siapa yang tidak kenal kim kibum, dia adalah mahasiswa kebanggaan universitas kyunghae, tampan, pintar, terlebih dia putra pemilik Hanyang International Hospital, bisa dibilang kibum adalah pemilik rumah sakit besar itu di masa depan, sayangnya kesempurnaannya itu tidak didukung oleh sifatnya, kibum terkenal sangat dingin dan arogan.

"kau mengenalnya cwang?" tanya kyuhyun

"bisa dibilang seluruh mahasiswa kyunghee mengenalnya kyu" jawab changmin, ohh tentu saja kecuali kyuhyun, untuk menghapal teori saja dia sudah sangat kesulitan, mana mau dia repot- repot mengurusi seseorang yang tidak ada hubungannya dengannya.

"antarkan aku padanya" ucap kyuhyun

"mwo?, kyu kau mau apa?" tanya changmin

"tentu saja menanyakan sepedaku, dia pasti tau" jawab kyuhyun ketus

"kyu jangan macam – macam, kau tidak tau siapa dia" ucap changmin

"aku tidak macam – macam, aku hanya mau satu macam saja, hanya ingin menanyakan sepedaku itu saja" jawab kyuhyun dengan nada tidak mau dibantah, "kau takut, kalau begitu katakan saja dimana dia biar aku yang menemuinya"

"bukan begitu, aish baiklah, biasanya jam segini dia di perpustakaan" jawab changmin pasrah, "yah kyu! Kau mau kemana? Tunggu aku?!" panik changmin melihat kyuhyun langsung pergi setelah mendengar jawabannya.

.

.

BRAK, kyuhyun membuka pintu perpustakaan dengan keras, mengundang tatapan sebal dari penjaga perpustakaan dan beberapa siswa yang masih berada disana. Dengan langkah lebar dan sedikit menghentak kyuhyun berjalan ke arah namja tampan yang tampak tetap tenang dengan keributan yang dibuat kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam lelaki yang bernama kibum itu, bagaimana kyuhyun tau, ohh tentu saja changmin yang sudah memberitahunya. BRAK, suara benturan kembali terdengar namun kali ini kyuhyun memukul meja tepat di depan kibum, membuat lelaki tampan berkacamata itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku tebal yang dipegangnya.

Namja tampan itu mendongak, menatap kyuhyun tanpa ekspresi apapun di wajahnya, benar – benar menyebalkan.

"kau, kim kibum, kau kemanakan sepedaku?" tanya kyuhyun to the point

Alis kibum sedikit terangkat, ingat hanya sedikit, lalu dia menatap mata kyuhyun, "sepeda itu milikmu?" tanyanya dengan nada datar

"ohh jadi benar kau yang memindahkan sepedaku, katakan diamana sepedaku sekarang juga!" ucap kyuhyun

"kau cari saja sendiri" balas kibum cuek

"mwo?" tanya kyuhyun tidak percaya

"aku hanya menyingkirkan sesuatu yang tidak pada tempatnya" jawab kibum lagi

"kau benar – benar ..." geram kyuhyun

"kyu sudahlah, kita cari saja, kajja" ajak changmin berusaha menghindarkan kyuhyun dari masalah, bukan apa – apa, kalau sampai kyuhyun menyerang kibum fans – fans kibum yang ratusan itulah yang akan membalasnya pada kyuhyun, dan mereka itu sangat mengerikan, changmin ingat ada mahasiswa baru yang pindah karna di teror fans kibum setelah yeoja itu menyatakan cintanya pada kibum, dan entah apa yang akan dilakukan mereka kalau sampai kyuhyun menyakiti kibum.

"tapi cwang..."

"aku akan membantumu mencarinya" ucap changmin sambil menyeret kyuhyun keluar, namun tepat sebelum kyuhyun keluar dari perpustakaan namja manis itu berbalik, menatap kibum dengan tatapan membunuh.

"kim kibum" panggilnya dengan nada dingin, membuat kibum menatap mata coklat bulat itu

" aku membencimu" lanjut kyuhyun lantang dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

 **TBC**

 **Haiiiii ... bawa ff pengganti Oh My Ghost, lg pengen yang dokter – dokteran karna kebanyakan nonton drama yang dokter – dokteran padahal pengetahuan minim banget soal kedokteran, jadi kalau ada yang tidak sesuai mohon dimaafkan dan dimaklumi ya teman – teman, semuanya murni ngarangkkekke. Pasti udah pada bisa nebak kan jalan ceritanya, hehe saya sadar ini mainstream banget tp gak papalah dari pada khayalan tak tersalurkan hehehe, untuk ff yg lain masih on progres, saya harus baca ulang karna udah kelamaan gak dilanjuti. Udah segini aja cuap – cuapnya #bye...**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Tutor**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Kim Sojin (OC)**

 **Shim Changmin**

 **Park Jung Soo/Leeteuk, dll**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Warning :BL, Typo(s)**

 **Happy Reading**

"Changmin-ah terima kasih sudah mengantarku" ucap Kyuhyun tulus pada namja yang berjalan disampingnya saat mereka sudah sampai di depan Apartemen sederhana yang ditinggali Kyuhyun..

"Tidak masalah" balas Changmin sambil memberikan sepeda Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi dituntunnya pada namja manis itu.

"Huh aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi kalau tidak ada kau, Kim Kibum itu benar – benar menyebalkan" geram Kyuhyun, mengingat bagaimana dia dan juga Changmin berlarian mengelilingi kampus untuk mencari sepedanya dan ternyata sepedanya itu diletakkan di dalam gudang belakang kampus, Kyuhyun sempat berfikir kalau Kibum membuang sepedanya ke tempat sampah, dan untungnya tidak, namun kalau hal itu benar – benar terjadi, Kyuhyun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan menenggelamkan Kibum yang sok keren itu ke gunungan sampah.

"Sudahlah Kyu, Jja masuklah, kau pasti lelah"

"Apa kau mau mampir?" tawar Kyuhyun

"Anny, Eommaku bisa mengamuk kalau aku pulang terlambat lagi" tolak Changmin

"Mianhae, karna aku" sesal Kyuhyun

"Bukankah itu gunanya teman, sudah cepat naik sana, kau bau sekali" ledek Changmin

"Apa perlu kuingatkan Tiang, kita sama, dan itu artinya kalau aku bau kau juga bau" balas Kyuhyun

Changmin terdiam, lalu dengan polosnya namja tinggi itu mencium bau badannya sendiri, mengeryit saat mencium aroma asam yang menguar dari bagian ketiaknya. "kau benar" ucapnya sambil cengengesan.

"Bodoh" ucap Kyuhyun melihat tingkah bodoh sahabatnya, "Sudah pulang sana hus hus" Kyuhyun mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya seperti mengusir kucing liar

"Arra, sampai jumpa besok. Jangan lupa janjimu dengan Park Uisa" ucap Changmin sebelum namja tinggi itu berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun, tidak lupa dia melambai ke arah sahabatnya itu.

"Hahhh hari yang melelahkan" desah Kyuhyun setelah memastikan Changmin sudah tidak terlihat lagi namja manis itu lalu masuk ke apartemannya, badannya benar – benar lengket yang dia butuhkan saat ini hanya mandi, ahh dan juga segelas coklat panas untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya yang letih.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengendarai sepedanya dengan riang, sesekali terdengar siulan dari bibir merah itu, Kyuhyun sedang sangat senang hari ini, tidak seperti biasanya, dia bisa bangun tepat waktu hari ini, dia juga tidak melupakan janjinya dengan Park Uisa, Kyuhyun bahkan sampai menempelkan Post it di setiap sudut rumahnya agar dia tidak lupa, dan rupanya metode itu cukup berhasil, Kyuhyun yakin hari ini akan berjalan dengan lancar, tidak akan ada lari – larian, ataupun ocehan dari Park Uisa.

Namun sepertinya kesenangan Kyuhyun itu tidak berlangsung lama, saat tanpa sengaja dia mendegar keributan di jalan yang cukup sepi, jalan ini memang tidak terlalu ramai karna bukan jalan utama, namun sesekali kendaraan lewat untuk mempersingkat waktu, bisa dibilang ini adalah jalan memotong.

"Bukan urusanku" gumam Kyuhyun, dia tidak suka mencari masalah, terlebih menurut kabar yang beredar di jalan ini banyak berandalan. Namun Kyuhyun reflek menekan rem sepedanya saat mendengar suara wanita berteriak. Kyuhyun memang tidak suka mencari masalah tapi dia juga tidak bisa membiarkan wanita yang butuh pertolongan.

"Arrghh kenapa harus aku" gumam Kyuhyun geram, kenapa ada keributan disaat dia lewat, dan kenapa juga dia dilahirkan sebagai namja yang terlalu baik dan tidak tegaan. Kyuhyun akhirnya menyandarkan sepedanya ke dinding terdekat, dengan mengendap – endap Kyuhyun memberanikan diri mengintip ke arah keributan dari balik tembok, ada seorang wanita cantik dikelilingi oleh empat namja berbadann kekar disana, sepertinya wanita itu akan dirampok karna Kyuhyun bisa mendengar teriakan salah satu namja itu yang meminta yeoja itu menyerahkan barang – barangnya.

"Ottohke?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil menggigit jarinya, kebiasaan lamanya kalau sedang gugup, Kyuhyun sadar kemampuan bela dirinya sangatlah buruk, dia juga malas olahraga, Kyuhyun jadi menyesal tidak ikut club taekwondo saat sekolah menengah atas dulu.

"Oke, Kyuhyun tenangkan dirimu" Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya, namja manis itu lalu mencari benda yang bisa dijadikan untuk senjata, pandangannya lalu tertuju pada beberapa balok kayu yang tergeletak di tepi jalan, diambilnya kayu yang kelihatan paling kuat dan digengganya erat, persis seperti memegang tongkat baseball.

"Hana .. Dul .. Set ... Kyaaaa!" Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri kerumunan itu dengan teriakan nyaring setelah hitungan ketiga, dalam hati Kyuhyun berdoa semoga dia bisa selamat, dia masih ingin lulus kuliah dan jadi dokter. Teriakannya itu membuat para berandalan itu kaget dan reflek mundur saat melihat Kyuhyun berlari ke arah mereka dengan tongkat kayu.

"Mundur kalian atau aku akan memukulmu!" ancamnya sambil mengacungkan kayunya, Kyuhyun memposisikan badannya di depan yeoja itu, berusaha terlihat berani padahal kakinya gemetar. "Noona, gwencaha?" tanyanya

"Ne" jawab yeoja itu singkat karna masih kaget dengan kemunculan Kyuhyun yang tiba - tiba

"Ck, rupanya ada anak kecil yang mau ikut campur" salah satu namja berandal itu bicara dengan nada mengejek, lalu mengambil sesuatu di sakunya yang ternyata adalah pisau lipat.

"Omo!" kaget Kyuhyun, seharusnya dia sadar kalau penjahat pasti membawa senjata, dia jadi menyesal bersikap sok berani, harusnya tadi dia menelpon polisi. "Kurasa kita bisa membicarakan ini secara baik – baik" ucap Kyuhyun, namja manis ini kalau sudah panik memang jadi sulit berfikir, sejak kapan penjahat bisa di ajak bicara baik – baik.

"Cepat singkirkan bocah ini, dan ambil barang yeoja itu!" perintah seseorang yang sepertinya ketua kelompok berandalan itu.

Kyuhyun dan yeoja dibelakangnya itu semakin terpojok, dibelakang mereka tembok dan tidak ada jalan untuk kabur, "Noona, apapun yang terjadi jangan pergi dari belakangku" bisik Kyuhyun

Buk, satu pukulan mendarat di perut Kyuhyun, sangat sakit, rupanya berandalan ini sangat jago memukul. "Kau curang, kan aku belum siap – siap!" teriak Kyuhyun diiringi ringisan sakit, terlihat sekali kalau Kyuhyun tidak pernah berkelahi, mana ada lawan yang menunggu lawannya siap, kecuali kalau dipertandingan resmi, mereka tidak boleh menyerang sebelum diperbolehkan wasit.

"Kau banyak bicara! Serang dia!" namja yang berada di depan Kyuhyun berteriak marah, Kyuhyun sudah bersiap menerima pukulan yang mungkin akan lebih sakit ditubuhnya, namun Kyuhyun tidak merasakan apapun selain badannya serasa ditarik kebelakang.

 _Kenapa tidak sakit,_ batin Kyuhyun, namja manis itu belum berani membuka matanya, suara seperti orang dipukul masih didengarnya, dengan perlahan Kyuhyun membuka sebelah matanya. "Mwoya?!" kagetnya begitu melihat pemandangan di depannya. Memang benar ada yang dipukuli, namun itu bukan dirinya ataupun yeoja yang dipukulinya, melainkan para berandal yang tadi mengepung mereka, dan yang membuat Kyuhyun samakin kaget yang memukulinya adalah yeoja yang ditolongnya.

Yeoja itu terlihat sangat gesit melayangkan pukulan dan juga tendangan, bahkan heels sepuluh senti yang dipakainya sama sekali tidak mengganggu gerakannya, justru menjadi senjata yang ampuh saat haknya yang cukup lancip digunakan untuk menginjak kaki salah satu berandalan dan membuatnya berteriak kesakitan.

"Terus Noona, dibelakangmu!" teriak Kyuhyun heboh, dan Bugh yeoja itu melancarkan serangan terakhir, membuat namja terakhir yang masih sadar jatuh terkapar di dekat kaki Kyuhyun. "Daebak" gumam Kyuhyun tanpa sadar, Noona ini benar – benar keren.

Yeoja itu menepuk tangannya, lalu menghilangkan debu yang menempel di bajunya yang cukup sexy dan terlihat mahal, seolah – olah melawan empat namja berbada kekar tadi bukanlah apa – apa.

"Merepotkan" ucap Yeoja itu sambil menatap keempat berandalan yang sudah pingsan itu jijik, tatapannya lalu beralih pada namja manis yang masih terpaku di tempatnya, ekspresi yeoja itu langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat begitu melihat Kyuhyun, namja manis yang menolongnya itu sepertinya terlihat ketakutan, membuatnya gemas saja, seperti anak kecil yang minta perlindungan.

"Gwenchana?" tanya yeoja itu lembut agar namja itu tidak takut

"Eh?!, N-ne gwenchana" jawab Kyuhyun ragu

"Kau lucu sekali, kalau saja adikku selucu dirimu" Yeoja itu berjalan maju mendekati Kyuhyun lalu menarik pipi Chubby Kyuhyun gemas, "Oops mian aku tidak bisa menahan diri" ucap yeoja itu setelahnya.

"Kajja kita pergi dari sini" ajak yeoja itu, dan Kyuhyun hanya menurut, dia tidak berani membantah, keempat namja berbadan kekar itu saja kalah apalagi dia yang kurus dan tidak bisa berkelahi.

"Aku belum berterimakasih padamu karna sudah menolongku, eumm siapa namamu?" tanya yeoja itu

"Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun" jawab Kyuhyun cepat

"Nama yang bagus, kau bisa memanggilku Sojin Noona"

"Soojin Noona" gumam Kyuhyun

"ne" sahut Soojin semangat, dia benar – benar menyukai Kyuhyun, dia sangat lucu, padahal ini pertemuan pertama mereka. Soojin lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari posisinya ditodong tadi, yeoja cantik itu tampak menggeram kesal saat melihat ban mobilnya kempes. "Ck, mereka pasti sengaja menebar paku disini agar kendaraan yang lewat sini bannya kempes dan mereka bisa merampoknya" ucap Soojin kesal saat melihat paku yang sepertinya sengaja di tebar di jalan, dia memang berhenti karna bannya tiba – tiba kempes tadi, dan saat dia keluar untuk megecek langsung dihadang oleh berandalan itu.

Yeoja itu lalu melihat jamnya, "Arghh aku sudah terlambat" paniknya. "Kyuhyun-ah, apa disekitar sini ada taksi?" tanya Soojin

"Eumm, sebenarnya sangat sulit mencari taksi disini Noona" jawab Kyuhyun

"Bagaimana ini, aku sudah benar – benar terlambat" panik Soojin

"Eumm, kalau Noona mau aku bisa memberi tumpangan dengan sepedaku" tawar Kyuhyun ragu, mungkin saja Soojin menolak, dia terlihat seperti orang kaya dan berkelas, dan biasanya wanita cantik tidak akan mau diantar oleh sepeda.

"Apa sepedamu bisa mengebut?" tanya Soojin

"tentu saja" jawab Kyuhyun yakin, dia sering mengebut untuk sampai ke kampus karna sudah terlambat.

"Baiklah, Kajja!' setuju Soojin

"Mwo?!" kaget Kyuhyun, tidak menyangka Soojin akan menerima tawarannya.

"Tunggu apa lagi kajja" ucap Soojin setelah mengambil tas dan juga jas putihnya dari dalam mobilnya.

"Mobil Noona bagaimana?"

"Biarkan saja, nanti ada yang akan mengurusnya, aku juga sudah menelpon polisi untuk mengurus berandalan itu, jadi kita bisa berangkat sekarang?" tanya Soojin

"Ah, ne" sahut Kyuhyun, namja manis itu langsung mengambil sepedanya, dan dengan tenang Soojin duduk di boncengan Kyuhyun, sesuai dengan instruksi Soojin Kyuhyun membawa sepedanya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju Hanyang International Hospital.

CKITTTTT, Kyuhyun mengerem begitu sepeda yang dikendarainya sampai di depan Hanyang International Hospital, dia benar – benar mengebut dengan kecepatan penuh sampai – sampai jarak yang seharusnya ditempuh salam dua puluh lima menit dia tempuh dalam tiga belas menit.

Soojin langsung turun dari boncengan Kyuhyun begitu sepeda Kyuhyun berhenti, yeoja cantik itu merapikan penampilannya sebentar lalu memakai jas putih yang dibawanya. "Terima kasih Kyuhyun-Ah, aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi kalau tidak ada dirimu, mungkin saja aku terlambat untuk operasi hari ini" ucap Soojin sungguh – sungguh

"Noona Dokter?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar – binar kagum, kali ini Soojin terlihat semakin keren dimatanya, cantik, masih muda, baik, kuat, dan seorang dokter benar – benar sempurna.

"Ne" jawab Soojin

"Daebak, aku juga mahasiswa kedokteran" ucap Kyuhyun

"Benarkah? Universitas mana?" tanya Soojin penasaran

"Kyunghee" jawan Kyuhyun semangat

"Waaahhh kebetulan sekali" ucap Soojin senang

"Kim Uisa anda disini? Yang lain sudah menunggu" ucap seorang suster yang berpapasan dengan Soojin

"Ah ne" sahut Soojin, "Sayang sekali aku harus pergi sekarang" sesalnya, padahal dia masih ingin mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun, "Sangat menyenangkan bertemu denganmu Kyuhyun – Ah, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, dan kalau kita bertemu lagi aku berjanji akan mentraktirmu sebagai ucapan terima kasih" ucap Soojin sungguh - sungguh

"Tidak perlu Noona, aku tulus membantu" sahut Kyuhyun

"Kau baik sekali" puji Soojin, "Tapi aku tidak menerima penolakan, aku akan tetap mentraktrmu, nah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" pamit Soojin sebelum meninggalkan Kyuhyun, tidak lupa yeoja cantik itu melambai ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih disana sampai Soojin benar – benar menghilang, dia berharap suatu saat bisa seperti Soojin menjadi dokter hebat di rumah sakit besar lalu membantu banyak orang, sayangnya jalan itu masih sangat panjang.

"OMO! PARK UISA!" teriak Kyuhyun saat mengingat janjinya dengan Park Uisa, itu sudah lewat dari jam yang mereka sepakati, sepertinya Kyuhyun harus mengebut lagi sampai ke kampusnya.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok, dengan tidak sabar namja tampan minim ekspresi itu mengetuk – ngetukkan jemarinya ke meja kerja milik dosennya, terlihat jelas kalau namja tampan bernama Kim Kibum ini sedang bosan dan juga kesal, walaupun ekspresi wajahnya tetaplah datar.

"Kurasa dia tidak akan datang, membuang – buang waktuku saja" ucap Kibum

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, kau ini tidak sabaran sekali, lagi pula hari ini kau tidak ada kegiatan lain kan" Ucap Jung Soo

"Aku mau ke perpustakaan"

"Apa lagi yang mau kau baca, kurasa kau sudah membaca seluruh buku di perpustakaan"

"Kau berlebihan Hyung" ucap Kibum santai, "Aku akan menunggu lima menit lagi, kalau dia belum datang juga, Hyung carilah orang lain" ucap Kibum sambil melihat jam tangannya sekilas, sebenarnya dia sangat tidak menyukai hal – hal seperti ini, masih banyak mahasiswa pintar di Kyunghee kenapa juga harus dirinya yang dipilih oleh Jung Soo.

"Kau memang menyebalkan Kim" sahut Jung Soo, walau dia sudah biasa menghadapi sifat menyebalkan Kibum dia selalu saja kesal, tapi mau bagaimana lagi Kibum memang sudah terlahir dengan sifat menyebalkan.

BRAKKKKK, tidak sampai lima menit, tiba – tiba saja pintu ruangan Jung Soo terbuka dengan begitu kerasnya, disusul dengan Kyuhyun yang masuk dengan tampang acak – acakan dan nafas yang memburu.

"M-Mianhae Uisa" ucap Kyuhyun sudah payah di sela nafasnya yang masih putus – putus, Kyuhyun bahkan sampai membungkuk dan menopangkan kedua tangannya ke lutut, dia benar – benar berlari sekuat tenaga dari parkiran sampai ke ruangan Jung Soo.

"Ada apa denganmu Kyuhyun-Ah?" tanya Jung Soo khawatir, dokter sekaligus dosen muda itu menghampiri Kyuhyun, membantu Kyuhyun berdiri lalu mendudukkan Kyuhyun di sofa yang biasa digunakan untuk menerima tamu, sedangkan Kibum, namja tampan itu tetap cuek, bahkan tidak menoleh sama sekali.

"Mianhae, aku terlambat, ada sedikit hambatan tadi" sesal Kyuhyun

"Gwenchana, yang terpenting kau sudah disini"

"Jadi, siapa yang jadi tutorku?"bisik Kyuhyun sambil menatap punggung Kibum yang masih duduk membelakanginya, ah namja itu terasa familiar.

"Kau tenang saja, aku memberikan tutor yang terbaik untukmu" Jung Soo menepuk pundak Kyuhyun sekilas. "Kibum-Ah!" panggil Jung Soo

"Oh, Kibum" gumam Kyuhyun, Kibum?, Kibum? Tunggu sepertinya nama itu tidak asing, batin Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu lalu mendongak, menatap wajah tampan yang menurutnya wajah paling meyebalkan di dunia. "KAU!" teriaknya

Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat namja manis yang melabraknya di perpustakaan kemarin, dia tidak menyangka si namja anarkis ini lah yang akan dibimbingnya. "Oh, jadi kau yang bernama Kyuhyun?" tanya Kibum, dia sering mendengar teman – teman kampusnya membicarakan tentang mahasiswa bernama Kyuhyun, tapi Kibum tidak pernah melihat bagaimana wajahnya.

"Ya aku Kyuhyun, kenapa?" tantang Kyuhyun

"Aku menolak" ucap Kibum sambil menatap Jung Soo

"Mwo?" ucap Jung Soo dan Kyuhyun berbarengan

"Aku menolak menjadi tutornya, aku tidak suka melakukan pekerjaan yang percuma" ucap Kibum meremehkan, tentu dia masih ingat apa yang dibicarakan teman – temannya tentang Kyuhyun, 'Si Bodoh', 'Si Ceroboh', 'Si Pelupa' dan masih banyak julukan lainnya.

"Mwo?!" tanya Kyuhyun tidak terima, dia sering mendengar orang – orang mengejeknya, tapi yang dikatakan Kibum itu benar – benar menyakitkan, mereka bahkan tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya, tapi dengan santainya Kibum sudah menjudgenya seperti itu.

"Kau fikir aku mau kau menjadi tutorku dasar muka rata .. eh muka datar" ralat Kyuhyun

Jung Soo sebenarnya mau tertawa tapi dia menahannya sekuat tenaga, ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang berani membalas ucapan Kibum, biasanya orang akan lebih memilih menyingkir kalau sudah mendengar nada dingin Kibum.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?" tanya Kibum santai

"Tentu saja salah, Aku memang bodoh tapi setidaknya aku lebih baik dari manusia salju, datar, menyebalkan dan tidak punya perasaan sepertimu" balas Kyuhyun

"Mwo?!" kesal Kibum, tentu dia tidak akan terima dikatai oleh bocah ini

"Dan aku juga tidak akan lupa kau pernah menyingkirkan sepedaku"

"itu salahmu sendiri" Kibum tidak mau kalah

Jung Soo yang tadinya menikmati perdebatan KiHyun mulai merasa pusing, sepertinya kalau tidak dihentikan kedua mahasiswanya ini tidak akan berhenti, lagipula sejak kapan Kibum secerewet ini.

"Sudahlah Kibum-Ah, Kyuhyun-Ah" relai Jung Soo

"Kau harus minta maaf" pinta Kyuhyun

"Tidak akan pernah" tolak Kibum

"Kau, rasakan" Kyuhyun langsung melompat ke arah Kibum dan menjambak rambut hitam itu kuat – kuat.

"Yah lepaskan!" teriak Kibum, kepalanya perih sekali karna tarikan tangan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun ini sangat brutal.

"Ya, Kalian sudahlah" Jung Soo kembali mencoba memisahkan keduanya.

"Diam!" teriak Kyuhyun dan Kibum berbarengan

Habis sudah kesabaran Jung Soo, namja tampan itu menarik nafas dalam – dala sebelum berteriak pada KiHyun, "BERHENTI!" teriaknya yang langsung membuat KiHyun diam, ini pertama kalinya mereka mendengar Jung Soo mengamuk, biasanya dosen muda itu selalu sabar dalam kondisi apapun.

"Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Jung Soo lembut namun tubuhnya seperti mengeluarkan aura – aura gelap, membuat kedua namja yang sekarang bertransformasi menjadi anak baik itu langsung mengangguk cepat.

"Bagus" Jung Soo tersenyum puas. "Kyuhyun, Kibum adalah tutor terbaik yang kupilihkan untukmu, kalau kau masih ingin mewujudkan mimipimu menjadi dokter kau harus menerima Kibum menjadi tutormu" ucap Jung Soo pada Kyuhyun. "Dan kau Kibum, aku tidak memberimu pilihan untuk menolak, dan kalau kau masih tidak mau membimbing Kyuhyun, dengan sangat terpaksa aku meminta bantuan dari Noonamu, kau tentu tau kan apa yang bisa dia lakukan" ucap Jung Soo, kali ini pada Kibum.

"jadi, kalian sudah bisa mulai belajar bersama mulai besok" ucap Jung Soo yang hanya dibalas Kihyun oleh anggukan, sepertinya mereka tidak punya pilihan lain, menjadi dokter masih menjadi impian terbesar Kyuhyun, kalau memang dia harus berurusan dengan Kibum untuk menggapai mimpinya tentu akan dia lakukan, sedangkan Kibum, bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri begitu nama noonanya disebut oleh Jung Soo, baginya sosok Noonanya adalah Nenek sihir yang tidak bisa dia kalahkan, melawan sang Noona sama dengan mati, terpaksa dia mengikuti perintah Jung Soo.

"Kalian boleh keluar" ucap Jung Soo

Kibum dan Kyuhyun langsung membungkuk cepat ke arah Jung Soo, keduanya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu secara bersamaan.

"Aku duluan" ucap Kyuhyun

"Tidak bisa" tolak Kibum tidak mau kalah, tangannya menghalau Kyuhyun yang akan keluar

Jung Soo menghela nafas lelah, bahkan untuk keluar dari pintu saja keduanya tidak mau mengalah, entah bagaimana jadinya saat mereka belajar bersama nanti, tapi Jung Soo tetap percaya kalau Kibum bisa membantu Kyuhyun.

Akhinya Kyuhyunlah yang keluar lebih dulu diikuti oleh Kibum, begitu pintu ruangan Jung Soo tertutup keduanya mengela nafas bersamaan. "Park Uisa ternyata sangat mengerikan" gumam Kyuhyun

"Aku setuju denganmu" timpal Kibum yang berdiri di sampiang Kyuhyun, keduanya lalu saling bertataan dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku melakukan ini bukan karna aku mau" ucap Kibum

"Kau fikir aku melakukannya juga dengan suka rela, aku TER-PAK-SA" ucap Kyuhyun dengan penekanan di setiap suku kata.

Kibum hanya menoleh sekilas sebelum melangkah pergi, tidak ada gunanya juga berdebat dengan namja berisik ini.

"Ck, dasar manusia Es" cibir Kyuhyun sambil menatap tajam punggung Kibum yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah memasuki perpustakaan dengan Changmin yang berjalan di sampingnya, langkah kakinya semakin terasa berat seiring matanya yang menatap sosok Kibum yang tampak menyendiri di bagian pojok perpustakaan dengan buku super tebal di tangannya.

Kyuhyun merasakan genggaman erat ditangannya, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Changmin, dilihatnya namja yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. "Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Aku bisa menemanimu kalau kau mau" ucap Changmin

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus, Changmin memang yang paling mengerti dirinya, tapi tidak, Changmin sudah banyak membantu dirinya, dia tidak bisa merepotkan Changmin lagi untuk hal seperti ini, lagipula Kyuhyun tau kalau Changmin ada jadwal latihan basket.

"Dan membolos latihan basket lagi" ucap Kyuhyun

"Kau tau kan Kyu, kau itu yang paling penting dari apapun" ucap Changmin sungguh – sungguh

"Aku tau, tapi aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan kau mengorbankan kepentinganmu untukku lagi" ucap Kyuhyun, sosok Changmin memang selalu menjadi pelindungnya sejak dulu, padahal usia mereka sama, bahkan Kyuhyun lebih tua beberapa hari dari Changmin, tapi kalau melihat mereka berdua, Changmin terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dari Kyuhyun.

"Dan sejujurnya" bisik Changmin sambil melirik ke arah Kibum, "Aku sedikit khawatir meninggalkanmu berdia saja dengannya" lanjut Changmin

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan baik – baik saja, dan aku buktikan pada si menyebalkan itu kalau aku bisa" ucap Kyuhyun semangat

"Kau mau terus mengobrol disini atau belajar? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu" ucapan dengan nada datar itu mengagetkan ChangKyu, keduanya menatap horor Kibum yang berdiri dengan santainya di samping Changmin, keduanya bahkan tidak menyadari sejak kapan Kibum disana padahal belum lama mereka melihat Kibum masih duduk di tempatnya.

"Pergilah" bisik Kyuhyn pada Changmin

Changmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun lama, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah datar Kibum, ekspresi Changmin tampak serius saat menatap Kibum, "Aku permisi Sunbae, dan jangan macam – macam dengan Kyuhyun" ucap Changmin memperingati, tentu dia masih ingat bagaimana Kibum menyembunyikan sepeda Kyuhyun kemarin. Changmin memang tidak suka mencari masalah, tapi dia tidak akan diam saja kalau seseorang yang berharga untuknya di ganggu.

"Sudahlah, nanti kau terlambat" ucapan Kyuhyun menyadarkan Changmin

"Hubungi aku kalau sudah selesai Kyu"

"Ne, ne cerewet, sudah sana" usir Kyuhyun

"Bye!" ucap Changmin heboh sambil berlari keluar perpustakaan, tingkahnya itu tentu saja mendapatkan protesan dari para pengunjung perpustakaan yang merasa terganggu, Changmin itu terkadang bisa sangat kekanakan.

.

.

Bruk

"Apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk tumpukan kertas yang diletakkan Kibum di depannya

"Latihan soal" jawab Kibum

"S-sebanyak ini?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya

"Ne, kenapa? Kau keberatan?. Aku tidak masalah, kau hanya harus bilang pada Park Uisa kalau kau tidak suka aku menjadi tutormu, aku akan sangat senang" ucap Kibum

"Anny, akan kukerjakan" sahut Kyuhyun ketus, Ck Kibum fikir dirinya ini orang yang mudah menyerah hanya karna setumpuk soal seperti ini?, tidak akan.

"Satu jam"

"Mwo?!" bingung Kyuhyun

"Aku memberimu waktu satu jan untuk mengerjakannya"

Nafas Kyuhyun memburu, kekesalannya sudah sampai ke ubun – ubun, Kibum itu namja paling kejam di dunia, bagaimana bisa dia mengerjakan ratusan soal ini dalam waktu satu jam, kalau saja membunuh itu tidak dilarang Kyuhyun akan membunuh Kibum, mengulitinya, mencincangnya, lalu melemparnya ke kolam piranha. Ahh memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya senang, sayangnya khayalannya itu harus buyar saat mendengar suara datar Kibum.

"Kau sudah kehilangan waktu dua menit" ucap Kibum

"Ne, Ne" sahut Kyuhyun sebal sebelum fokus pada kertas – kertas di depannya, Arghh melihatnya saja dia sudah mual, tapi tentu dia tidak akan menyerah. Kyuhyun menarik nafas sejenak sebelum mengambil spidolnya dan mulai tenggelam dengan soal – soal itu.

Drrttt Drtttt, getaran di meja mengangetkan Kyuhyun yang sedang tenggelam dalam soal – soal yang dikerjakannya.

"Waktu habis" ucap Kibum saat alarm yang di setelnya berbunyi, tentu saja alarm yang di setelnya hanya berupa getaran, tidak mungkin bukan dia membuat keributan di tempat sunyi macam perpustakaan.

"Tunggu sebentar, beri aku lima menit Kibum" ucap Kyuhyun, dia bahkan belum menyelesaikan separuh dari soal yang diberikan Kibum, dan terjadilah tarik menarik di antara keduanya, yang akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Kim Kibum, Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah saat kertas jawabannya sudah di tangan Kibum.

Kibum memperhatikan kertas – kertas soal yang sudah berisi jawaban Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah berada di tangannya, tampangnya tampak begitu serius, membuat Kyuhyun gugup saja. Kibum mengambil spidol merah dari tasnya untuk menandai jawaban Kyuhyun, dan dengan santai dan tanpa perasaan Kibum membuat tanda silang besar di setiap jawaban salah yang dibuat Kyuhyun.

Hati Kyuhyun mencelos, Kibum terus saja memberi tanda silang di setiap jawabannya, padahal dia sudah berusaha sungguh – sungguh, namun salahkan saja otaknya yang tidak bisa mengingat dengan benar.

"Yes" pekik Kyuhyun ada satu soal yang diberi lingkaran oleh Kibum, menandakan jawabannya yang dipilihnya benar.

"Lima belas" ucap Kibum begitu dia selesai mengoreksi jawaban Kyuhyun

"Jeongmal?, wah itu diluar perkiraanku, kukira aku tidak akan menjawab benar lebih dari sepuluh soal" ucap Kyuhyun senang, ini sudah suatu kemajuan.

"Jangan salah paham, nilaimu lima belas dari seratus bukan benar lima belas" ucapan Kibum selanjutnya menghancurkan harapan Kyuhyun, ahh dia benar – benar payah.

"Ck kau benar – benar bodoh, aku heran kenapa seseorang yang sudah jelas tidak akan mampu sepertimu diterima di kampus ini" ucap Kibum datar

"Kau tidak perlu mengingatkannya, aku juga sudah tau itu, lagipula kalau aku sejenius dirimu aku tidak akan memerlukan bantuanmu dan kita akan menjadi saingan" sahut Kyuhyun, kesal juga pada ejekkan Kibum, mereka baru bertemu dua kali tapi Kyuhyun sudah kesal setengah mati pada Kibum.

"Baiklah, aku sudah tau kemampuanmu yang payah itu, kita bertemu lagi besok, di jam yang sama dan jangan terlambat" ucap Kibum dengan nada memerintah, lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja.

Kyuhyun menggenggam spidol ditangannya dengan erat, menahan kesal pada Kibum dengan mata yang menatap tajam punggung Kibum yang semakin menjauh. Arghhh kalau saja dia tidak membutuhkan Kibum dia tidak akan mau diperintah seenaknya oleh namja sombong dan angkuh itu.

"Kyu, kau sudah selesai" sapa Changmin ceria yang sepertinya belum menyadari emosi Kyuhyun yang sedang meletup – letup, dengan santainya namja tinggi itu melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Kyuhyun. Changmin memang langsung berlari kemari begitu latihannya selesai, dia merasa khawatir meninggalkan Kyuhyun berdua saja dengan ice man macam Kim Kibum, bisa – bisa nanti dia menemukan Kyuhyun sudah menjadi es balok, Oh khayalannya sepertinya mulai ngawur.

"Kau berkeringat Cwang! Menjauh dariku!" ucap Kyuhyun kesal

"Huh!?" Changmin yang tidak mengerti tentu bingung, biasanya juga Kyuhyun tidak protes walau dia memeluknya, merangkulnya, setelah dia latihan basket. Changmin tidak tau saja dia sedang menjadi pelampiasan kekesalan Kyuhyun pada Kibum.

"Hei ada apa denganmu?, apa kau sedang PMS?" tanya Changmin cuek, dan PLAKKK, sepertinya itu keputusan yang salah karna Kyuhyun langsung memukul Changmin dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Aku bukan wanita babo!" marah Kyuhyun, namja manis itu lalu menyambar tasnya yang tergeletak di atas meja dan meninggalkan Changmin yang masih mengelus bekas pukulan Kyuhyun.

"Kurasa dia benar – benar sedang PMS" gumam Changmin melihat emosi Kyuhyun yang berlebihan, "Yah! Kyu tunggu" pekiknya saat melihat Kyuhyun meninggalkannya begitu saja. Sepertinya dia harus mentraktir Kyuhyun atau mengajaknya ke game senter untuk memperbaiki mood Kyuhyun, kalau tidak dia harus menghadapi si bad mood Kyuhyun sepanjang hari,dan itu benar – benar buruk, Ohh Poor Changmin.

 **TBC**

 **Yahoo chap dua datang, maaf kalau lama, semoga chap ini memuaskan, maafkan kalau masih ada typo yang bersebaran, dan terimakasih untuk yang sudah sempatin read, review, folloe, fav, pokoknya semuanya #peluksatu-satu.**

 **See you next chap ...**


End file.
